Dye It Pink
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: We've been through this old song and dance in Danganronpa. Case 1, game 1. Sayaka attempts to kill someone and it ends in disaster. The killer gets his just deserts and the plot continues. But not this time. No, things did NOT continue after case 1. Why? Because the Ultimate Pop Sensation won. Became the last one standing, it was what she wanted, or so she thought.


Dye It Pink

 **Author Notes: So here we go with a bloody valentine one shot~ I don't know why i'm so happy about this...in fact I shouldn't be, but uh...Shh! Um so as mentioned before I love Makoto/Kyoko...but i also Love Sayaka/Makoto. I do not own Danganronpa.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Drip Drop Drip...that was all she could hear, her vision was blurred, covered with tears. But she couldn't find it in herself to care as she sat on the ground. Her beautiful long blue strands of hair were laid about in the puddles of blood.

And not just her hair, almost every square inch of her was covered. It had dried long ago. Blood that wasn't even hers, but the remains of her friends, her classmates. In all honesty she wasn't keeping track of how long she had stayed there.

It was as if time had just...stopped. She couldn't believe it, after everything that just happened, she lost the energy to move. It was as if someone stole her heart...well to be honest, someone did.

There was a big gaping ache that just wouldn't go away, she was all alone now. Her body was still trembling, whether it was from the cold air or from hr nerves she couldn't tell.

She clutched herself, gripping tightly, desperate with trying stop her shakes, but it was useless. There was nothing to be done. This wasn't want she wanted. Why did she allow this to happen?

 **"Hey Sayaka...what are you still doing here? You did it, you won!"**

There, standing right in front of her was Makoto, still full of smiles and kind hearted eyes. But something was wrong. **"Makoto? How?"** She gasped as she stared at him. She finally lost her mind, tears plopped down as she stuttered hysterical questions.

He moved his hand towards her, causing her to flinch, shutting her gaze. It took a moment for her to open her eyes and find him gently cupping her cheek. There was no warmth, she could barely feel him.

 **"Makoto, I-I'm so sorry!"** She was having a hard time breathing. There was so much she wanted to say. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the words she wanted out right.

As a pop sensation it was her life to go and create songs and sing them out in public. Words were what she was all about, and yet she was stumbling like a toddler just learning to walk.

Meanwhile Makoto drops to his knees. Pulling her close and holding her to him. Again she could barely feel his presence, his body lost from the execution. He couldn't stand seeing her, both in life and in death so lost and broken.

 **"Sayaka...listen to me. I don't blame you for what happened. Actually I'm happy for you."**

That just made the pain all the more unbearable. **"You should hate me!"** Sayaka manages to blurt out, unable to understand what's going on. The Ultimate Pop Sensation has no clue whether the sweetheart boy in front of her is a ghost or a hallucination but she didn't care.

Her sins clawed up her back, filling her with endless amounts of guilt and despair. She's done a lot of terrible things to achieve her goals, however nothing compared to their-no his death.

 ** _"Hmmm well I'll be dammed, you actually voted...wrong! Puhuhuuuu, 7 of you went and voted for Makoto, who obviously he didn't commit the crime. But what's even more surprising..._**

 _ **Is that you voted for yourself Mr. Ultimate Luck. You condemned you and your classmates for the sake of the killer. With that Everyone but the Ultimate Pop Sensation Sayaka Maizono will face their punishment."** Everyone was in shock. They couldn't believe it. They got it wrong._

 _Kyoko, Byakuya, Sayaka herself, Chihiro, Celeste, Sakura, they all voted for the true killer. Sayaka. While Makoto, Hina, Taka, Mondo, Hifumi, Hiro, and Toko despite the evidence presented were still not convinced._

 _So they voted...for Makoto. And in the end that would mean the end. Monokuma truly hadn't expected things to turn out this way, but he didn't care, this was way too interesting._

 _Sayaka despite her Ultimate status and popularity as a celebrity had been on the brink ever since Monokuma went and started the killing game. Her sanity was breaking day by day as she dragged herself through the school._

 _Makoto, her middle school crush made things easier for her, but as soon as the motive was presented she snapped. She tricked Makoto into switching rooms with her, lured Leon Kuwata the Ultimate Baseball Star into the room in the dead of night, and killed him._

 _The next day when the body had been discovered, all suspicions pointed to Makoto, since his dorm room had been where the crime scene was. And Makoto from the get go knew from the beginning he was set up._

 _But he played along, not able to blame Sayaka for it. He hated Monokuma with a passion, as well as the mastermind behind it all. He couldn't help but play along, He promised afterall. No matter what to get her out. So she could survive._

 _And that was exactly what he did. Even when Byakuya and Kyoyo intervened, fought against the the lies and prove Makoto innocent, he fought against it, doing whatever he could for her sake. In the end, he casted the vote against himself._

 **"Sayaka...I don't want you to give up. I know when we talked before, about if we had feelings for someone both of us couldn't say it. But I want you to know now. I love you."**

She gasped against him, unable to understand. But he continued, acting as if he didn't just sacrifice himself for her. That he didn't allow her to get away with killing him and the others.

 **"Because of Monokuma and the mastermind things happened the way they did. But that doesn't mean this is the end. You need to live, live for me and those lost because of Monokuma."**

He was starting to fade now. His time was almost up, and she was grasping as hard as she could at him, desperate for him to stay with her. **"No! I'm not strong like you! Don't leave me!"** He kissed her cheek.

 **"I will always be with you. Please Sayaka...let me see that beautiful smile of yours. Just one last time."**

Unable to deny his request she does so, smiling as hard as she could, even though she had no desire to. She was doing it for him, and found him smiling in return. Numbing the ache within just a bit.

 **"There we go. Thank you. Even now in death, I can't help but find peace and think of you being the most beautiful when I see you doing your best and smiling against the despair of the world. Unlike me, there is so much out there for you.**

 **Don't lock away your heart. Not after everything that has happened. I believe in you, and though I may not be psychic...I know you'll do great things...goodbye Sayaka. I'll be waiting for the one day we'll be together again."**

Saying all he needed to say he fades away, out of Sayaka's grip. Leaving her be in the empty trial arena. **"Makoto! I love you...I love you and I'm sorry. For everything."** Just like before...she was too late. She hated herself for being so weak.

And though it still broke her heart seeing him leave, those words he left lifted a great weight off her shoulders. His selflessness eased the guilt in her soul, she wanted to do better, for his sake and hers.

Sayaka forces herself to stand on her own two feet. Tears still glide down her cheeks but she takes no heed. **"** **I...I won't give up, I promise."** There was much she needed to do. To make up for everything.

Knowing he was watching her, supporting her from wherever he was, she knew...she had to keep going. Whether the others supported his decision to intervene or not, they too were waiting with bated breath over what the Ultimate Pop Sensation was capable of in a world of despair.

The end

 **Author Notes: So...originally i was going to make this a crap ton darker then what it is now...but I said this would be a bloody valentines, not necessarily a depressing one. And i'm sure if things went the way they did, this could've been one of the endings.**

 **I know Makoto wouldn't want Sayaka wallowing in her own guilt and despair. And i have a thing for ghosts...what can i say? With that though, i'm outta here.**

 **Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this and stay tune for the other valentines one shots for the holiday...tchao for now.**


End file.
